Child's Play 3
Child's Play 3, also known as Child's Play 3: Look Who's Stalking, is an American horror film with dark humor elements. It is the third installment in the Child's Play series. It was released in the United States on August 30, 1991. The film became significantly notorious in the United Kingdom, when it was suggested that it may have inspired the real-life murder of British child James Bulger, a suggestion rejected by officers investigating the case. Plot In 1998 (eight years after the events of Child's Play 2), the Play Pals Inc. toy factory is dusted, swept, and reopened for business. The workers create a new Good Guy doll from Chucky's remains, due to it still being plastic; unknown to them, serial killer Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif)'s soul still inhabits what was left of it and Chucky is once again revived. Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old Good Guy toy line, believing that their bad publicity should have abated after so many years. CEO Chris Sullivan takes Chucky into his office, where Chucky tortures him to death with dangerous toys before using a computer in the room to locate Andy Barclay (Justin Whalin). Andy is now 16 years old, and has been sent to military school, having failed to cope in several foster homes. Colonel Cochrane, head of the military school, is somewhat sympathetic with Andy, agreeing to let Andy in because he's had a rough life but tells him to grow up and forget the killer doll fantasies. A younger recruit, Ronald Tyler is asked to deliver a package to Andy's room containing Chucky. Recognizing him as a Good Guy doll, Tyler takes him to the cellar and opens it there. Chucky discovers that he has a new body and no longer needs Andy, only Tyler, to whom he reveals his secret. Meanwhile, a female soldier named Kristen De Silva quickly becomes Andy's girlfriend. As Chucky is about to possess Tyler, he is interrupted by Colonel Cochrane. The Colonel shows disapproval of Tyler playing with dolls and takes it away. As the Colonel is walking with Chucky across the soldier's training field, Andy is shocked to see Chucky. Colonel Cochrane throws Chucky into a garbage van; Chucky kills the driver and escapes. Chucky sneaks into Andy's room and assaults him. Shelton enters the room to find Andy slamming Chucky against the floor. Shelton takes Chucky from him for his sister's birthday; he escapes from his room the following night. Tyler and Chucky end up in Colonel Cochrane's wardrobe while playing hide and seek. De Silva and a friend also enter the Colonel's office as De Silva wants to find out more about Andy. Before they discovered Andy's involvement with the Chucky murders, the two girls discover Tyler and Chucky, ruining another transferring attempt and putting red lipstick on him, forcing him to say "this means war". Colonel Cochrane enters his office after they leave and discovers Chucky, at which after seeing Chucky wielding a knife at him, suddenly has a completely unintentional heart attack and collapses to his death. The next day, the soldiers are in the canteen and have a moment of silence for Colonel Cochrane; after breakfast, Botnick discovers Chucky and tries to shave him, but Chucky slashes his throat with a razor in the chair. As Chucky is laughing, Whitehurst walks in to discover Botnick dead and Chucky turning to look at him. Then Chucky says "Boo!" to make Whitehurst run away with fright, becoming a firm believer like Andy and Tyler, but refuses to admit it. Shelton has later gathered all the soldiers together to tell them the planned war games will continue with half the soldiers on a red team and the others on a blue team despite the Colonel's demise. Chucky takes the red team's rifles, originally loaded with paint bullets, and replaces them with live ammunition; in an attempt to possess Tyler, once again, Chucky asks Tyler to play "Hide the Soul" but Tyler refuses. After Chucky swears and threatens him with his knife for calling him "Charles," Tyler finally realizes Chucky is bad after all and that Andy was telling the truth. Tyler stabs Chucky in the chest and runs off to find Andy. Chucky ambushes De Silva and holds her hostage. Tyler finds Andy and Chucky's voice comes over Shelton's radio, telling Andy to bring Tyler to him or he'll kill De Silva. Chucky pretends to be a fellow cadet and calls the red team on the radio to come to the abandoned jeep, where he is holding De Silva hostage. Shelton tells Andy to take Tyler to Chucky and he and the others will circle them. Tyler and Andy both express fear as they approach Chucky, but Andy stops Tyler going to him. Chucky pulls the tag from a grenade and threatens to throw it, so Tyler moves forwards. Chucky lets De Silva leave as Tyler takes her place. The blue team soon advances forward. The red team appears, oblivious to Chucky's switching of the ammunition. They discharge live bullets, accidentally killing Shelton in the crossfire. Andy is once again accused of Chucky's evil deed and is blamed for Shelton's death, but De Silva defends Andy. While Chucky is still in hysterics, Tyler makes a sneaky getaway and by the time Chucky has stopped laughing, Tyler has gone. He sinisterly throws the grenade at the arguing soldiers and chases after Tyler. Whitehurst seems to be the only one who sees the danger and bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Andy is shocked, and sees Chucky getting away and runs after him; De Silva follows him while her friend, who reveals to be also Whitehurst's girlfriend, cries over Whitehurst's lifeless form. Tyler has found a carnival and tells a security guard Chucky's after him. But horribly enough, in an aid to cheer Tyler up, the guard gives him a doll which is actually Chucky. Andy and De Silva also manage to find the carnival, but the security guard is dead. De Silva takes his gun for safety. Tyler is holding Chucky as he is holding a gun at Tyler's chest, he tells him to go into a haunted house called "Devil's Lair". Andy and De Silva manage to find Tyler and Chucky, but Chucky shoots De Silva in the leg and Andy has to fight Chucky alone. As Chucky is chasing Tyler, a huge Grim Reaper statue swings its scythe, slicing the left side of Chucky's face clean off, which makes his scarred visage (resembling Two-Face from the Batman franchise). However, this still doesn't stop him from hunting Tyler, and when Tyler is knocked out by the wing of a giant plastic figure, Chucky begins his chant and nearly succeeds in taking over Tyler's body, but lightning from the storm he conjures misses him and Tyler, giving Andy extra time to save his friend. Andy climbs the fake skull mountain and sees a giant fan below it. He manages to shoot off one of Chucky's arms, then his chest, and stops his chant. As Andy reunites with Tyler, Chucky angrily springs back and puts his arms around Andy's neck. Tyler gives Andy a knife and he cuts off Chucky's other hand, causing him to fall into the giant fan, cutting him to pieces. As the carnival is shut down, Andy is taken away by the police for questioning, while De Silva is taken to the nearby hospital, but not without Andy reassuring her that he has been through this before and tells her not to worry. Victims *Christopher Sullivan - Strangled to death in his apartment. *Garbage Truck Driver - Crushed in trash compactor. *Sgt. Botnick - Throat slashed with shaving razor. *Carnival Security Guard - Shot in the head. *Chucky - Half of his face is cut off by a scythe, hand is shot off/other hand is cut off, and chopped to pieces when he fell into a propeller fan. *Cochrane - Has heart attack after seeing Chucky. *Brett Shelton - Accidentally killed by the bullets replaced by Chucky. *Harold Whitehurst - Jumps on a grenade thrown by Chucky. Survivors *Andy Barclay - Taken into police questioning after destroying Chucky. *Kristen De Silva - After her gunshot wound, she is taken to the nearby hospital for healing. *Ronald Tyler - Fate is unknown, but it is possible he simply went back to Kent Military School or his father(who also served in the military). Cast * Justin Whalin as Andy Barclay * Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) * Perrey Reeves as Kristen De Silva * Jeremy Sylvers as Ronald Tyler * Dean Jacobson as Harold Whitehurst * Travis Fine as Brett Shelton * Donna Eskra as Ivers * Andrew Robinson as Sgt. Botnick * Dakin Matthews as Col. Cochrane * Burke Byrnes as Sgt. Clark * Matthew Walker as Maj. Ellis * Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan * Terry Wills as the Garbage Man * Michael Chieffo as the Carnival Security Guard * Edan Gross as the Good Guy Dolls (voice) Original Score #''Opening Titles'' #''Good Guy of the 90's'' #''Don't Fuck with the Chuck'' #''Friend 'Till the End'' #''Welcome to Hell Barclay'' #''The Package'' #''Hide The Soul'' #''Barclay Sees Chucky'' #''Garbage Truck / Reunion of Old Friends'' #''Hide And Seek Tyler / Colonel Cochrane's Heart Attack'' #''Presto You're Dead'' #''Chucky Interferes with the Ammo'' #''Tragedy In the Woods'' #''Carnival Ritual'' #''End Titles'' Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Andy Barclay until Curse of Chucky. *This is the last film to have "Child's Play" in the title. *The war games scene where Chucky replaces the paintball bullets with live ammunition was originally written as a blood bath scene, with many more casualties involved. *This was the first film in the series to use computers to aid in Chucky's puppetry, in order to perfect the lip-syncing. *Peter Jackson was asked to direct the film, but declined. *John Ritter was originally supposed to make a cameo appearance as a security guard at the Good Guy doll factory in a sequence where some kids sneak into the factory and discuss the Chucky myth. Although that scene was cut, Ritter later appeared in Bride of Chucky as police chief Warren Kincaid. *Don Mancini faced constant pressure from Universal to get the third film going before the second was even released. Mancini said because of that pressure, this film was his least favorite because he was out of ideas so soon after Child’s Play 2. *Don Mancini stated in an interview that originally there were going to be multiple Chuckies in this film but it was used in Cult of Chucky instead. *Upon its British release, this film found itself in the center of a tabloid panic, with one newspaper, "The Sun", even demanding copies be burned. Journalists claimed the film had influenced two young boys in their murder of a two-year old child, but it was later determined that neither had actually seen the film to begin with. Gallery cp1(1).jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp2.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp3.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp4.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp5.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp6.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp7.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp8.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp9.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp10.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. cp11.jpg|Child's Play 3 unused poster. Category:Films